Sub Rosa
by LeoDiCaprio'sLover
Summary: Amidst the pretty faces and sparkling wings, a dark secret lies in Faerie. An enticing game of betrayal, lies and enigmas is played, a game that Sabrina, Puck and Daphne have unknowingly just joined. One question, will they make it out alive? "Let the wicked still act wickedly, and the filthy still be filthy. The righteous must still do right, and the holy still be holy."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it! Uhm...Not much else to say so...Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

"...We mourn and honour the late Queen Titania of Faerie. An honest queen, and loving mother of Robin and Mustardseed Goodfellow, an ageless, ethereal beauty that shall never be forgotten..." The Prime Minister of Faerie carried on with his long speech. He was a thin and frail old man, with dull brown eyes and wisping grey hair that poked out underneath his large and gaudy hat, he was adorned in heavy looking purple robes, embroidered with rich gold.

Sabrina studied the intricate designs in the castle's ceiling. Small, cherubic babies lay on clouds with roses and pale blue skies. Thin gold lines ran along the ceiling, connecting different important-looking Faeries, their beauty surreal. Sabrina blew at the blonde curl in her face that was tickling her nose and making her want to sneeze, it waved in her wind and eventually obediently fell back in place with the other tendrils on the side of her face.

She didn't want to admit that she was bored, for this was Puck's mother's funeral, and he was...a...friend of hers, not exactly a sworn enemy anymore, they'd become more civil to each other now that they were eighteen. So Sabrina suppressed her yawns and crossed her legs in a lady-like style as she put her hands in her lap and acted as if she were intently listening to the Minister's oration.

"...She was a great woman, graceful with everything she did, and very passionate about her kingdom, she loved her people."

Sabrina felt Puck snort lightly next to her, she turned her head and looked at him scoldingly, he gave her a hard look in return.

"We will now have the King of Faerie say a few words. Your Highness?" The Prime Minister looked toward Mustardseed, who was a few seats away from his brother. He stood and the Prime Minister stepped down. If Sabrina didn't know any better, she'd think the old man looked relieved to finally sit down and stop telling lies about Titania.

Mustardseed spoke fondly of his mother, complimenting her ruling and motherly compassion. It was very emotional and heartfelt, almost the opposite of what Puck would've said because he was the son that got to stay. Everyone was nearly in tears at the end, and even Sabrina felt a pang of guilt for not caring about Titania's death.

A large woman was blowing her nose in a tissue and stepping up to the podium when suddenly, the large, heavy oak doors swung open and a small girl ran in, but at one half glance you could tell she wasn't necessarily invited.

"You're all liars!" She shouted, running down the aisle in her tatted rags, her face was decorated with dirt, and her hair, which took dirty blonde a little too literally, tumbled down her shoulders in a wild, untamed mess.

The woman at the podium looked shocked, as did everyone else. "Who let this filthy ragamuffin into the castle!?" She roared, her tissue and supposed heart-broken tears evaporated into thin air.

"Titania was a wretched queen!" The girl yelled, " The whole stupid royal family are wretched liars!"

"Guards." The Prime Minister called in a bored voice, "Guards." He almost sounded like he was singing while yawning. Two large fairies came and met the girl halfway down the aisle, grabbing her arms tightly and twisting her around so she was heading back toward the door. The girl continued to kick and scream, and bite and scratch. Sabrina's eyes were wide with confusion and Daphne's were spilling over with sympathy.

"They killed my father! They killed an innocent man!" She kept shouting over her shoulder and fought hard to be released, but to no avail. One guard clamped his hand over her mouth and she quieted down for a second, but then muffled words were heard through his fingers as she was carried out of the room.

The stunned guests sat in complete stillness for a moment, but then the Prime Minister's old voice cut through the puzzled silence.

"No need to worry, dear people of Faerie." He said, "She will be taken care of."

When no one still moved, he waved his hand, "Carry on."

It wasn't a suggestion.

* * *

"Who was she?" Puck asked his brother after the funeral in the Great Hall, while the guests picked at hors d'oeuvres and sipped on champagne, solemly mumbling their sympathies to Puck and Mustardseed and looking quizzically at Sabrina and Daphne.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Mustardseed frowned. "She did look a little familiar though."

"Didn't she?" Puck exclaimed quietly.

"Have we ever seen her before?" Mustardseed questioned, going to run his fingers through his hair, but stopping when he realized his normally curly hair was slicked back so he looked at least twenty years older. From the look on his face, you could tell it wasn't his idea.

"I don't think so." Puck shrugged, "Maybe she just looks like Grimm."

Sabrina resented that, "Just because she had blonde hair doesn't mean she looks like me, Puck."

Puck scowled, "Well, she was just as dirty."

"Freak."

"Wartbreath."

"Frogface."

"I hate to interrupt." Daphne said, "But I don't think this is the place for one of you guys' lovers spats."

"We're not-"

Sabrina shook her head and shushed Puck as an elegant woman came up to them, she looked about middle aged, with a pretty shade of chestnut brown hair pulled tightly back into a bun, and pale blue eyes and high cheekbones, she had an intimidating kind of beauty that made one want to both stare and quickly look away.

"I am sorry for your loss." Her blood red lips moved swiftly as she offered a small, sorrowful smile. Puck and Mustardseed bowed their heads and then returned her sorry smile, more Mustardseed than his brother.

"I am Lady Trillitine, you do not remember me." The woman continued, "But I am deeply sorry."

Puck had an 'You said that already' look on his face, and Mustardseed just nodded again, but Sabrina caught the small clip in the woman's voice, and the look on the Lady Trillitine face, the mysterious flash in her eyes.

"Thank you." Mustardseed said as the woman smiled one last time and glided away just as gracefully as she'd came. Sabrina's brow furrowed in curiousity as she watched the woman vanish among the other faeries.

"Who was she?" Sabrina asked.

"Lady Trillitine." Puck said to her as if she were stupid, or hard of hearing. Sabrina glared at him in return.

"I meant." She snapped, "Who is she, specifically." Sabrina turned to Mustardseed, "How do you know her?" She asked him.

"I don't, actually." Mustardseed shrugged slightly and went to run his fingers through his hair again, but was met with the same results as the last time. "I've seen her around a few times, with my mother, but I don't actually know who she is." He finally put his hands in his pockets, "Or what she does."

"Oh." Sabrina tried to find the woman in the throng of Faeries, but only succeded in hurting her eyes from all the beauty.

"I really am sorry for your loss, Mustardseed." Daphne piped up sincerely. Sabrina quickly looked at Puck, who's slanted eyes dared her to try console him, she then just as quickly looked to the floor.

Well, she'd tried.

"Thank you, Daphne." He replied with a smile, "But I've known for a while she was going to age herself and move on, the whole castle has."

"So you're not sad?"

"I think prepared is a better word."

Daphne nodded in understanding, her eyes wide and hanging on to every word he said, Sabrina wanted to roll her eyes at her sister's blatant infatuation with the King, she discreetly elbowed her sister in the ribs and Daphne pinched her in return.

"My condolences, young King." A deep, rumbling voice sounded from behind them and they all turned. "And to you, Robin."

"Thank you, Delfloro." Mustardseed said graciously as they turned, though his smile looked a little tight. Puck peered at the large man with blatant confusion and Delforo laughed in return, it was a dark sound, like an earthquake was caught in his throat.

"You probably don't remember me, Robin, but I did business with your parents, and with your brother now." He smiled and showed two rows of perfect white teeth underneath his neatly trimmed black moustache that curled at the edges, to Sabrina, he looked like a pirate, and, knowing about Everafters and all, he could've very well been one.

"This is Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, close friends of ours." Mustardseed introduced the girls, "Veronica Grimm's daughters."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Sabrina said politely, Daphne nodded in agreement.

Delfloro smiled once again, a wide, delighted smile. "Lord Delfloro, the pleasure is all mine." He said, grabbing Daphne's hand first with ring clad fingers, then he let go and took hold of Sabrina's, his hand lingered a second longer and then dropped back to his side, his palms were rough and cold.

"Very lovely indeed." He continued, "Sebastian will be thrilled to meet the two of you. Won't he, your Majesty?"

"He will." Mustardseed agreed evenly.

"Well, then, let me not disturb you any longer, good day." Delfloro nodded goodbye to all of them and moved on to the champagne table, where he proceeded to take four flutes.

"Sebastian?" Sabrina asked.

"His son, he's a friend of mine." Mustardseed explained.

"Gotcha."

The scene was very drab and tense, divided by people who knew Titania, and people who really knew Titania. Everyone was in some form of purple, whether it was a custom in Faerie or something tailored to Titania Sabrina didn't know. Her own deep purple satin suit contrasted Daphne's pretty violet dress that had dark purple roses embroidered across the bust and a black net around the skirt.

Sabrina wasn't going to tell her sister yet, in fear her head would explode. But she had caught Mustardseed's eyes wandering to Daphne every minute or so during the funeral, and rightfully so, he hadn't seen her since she was about nine and she had definitely grown since then.

Mustardseed checked his watch, "Well I'm regretful to say I must go, but I will be seeing you guys around." He said, and put on a face of regret as he waved goodbye and began to make his way through the crowd.

"Could he be more perfect?" Daphne gushed in a whisper to her sister as the two ditched Puck to himself and began to leave the hall, Sabrina gave her a half-hearted smile as her mind drifted towards Lady Trillitine and her odd consolation.

"He's great, Daph." Sabrina replied distractedly. "Hey Daph?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you think that girl was?" Everyone else seemed to have ignored the dirty, screaming girl's presence, or no one discussed the intruder aloud, anyways.

Daphne shrugged, her dainty shoulders moving up and down, "I dunno, but do you really think Titania killed her father?" She replied quietly, failing to mention that the girl had declared that the _entire_ royal family had supposedly killed an innocent man, a family Mustardseed and Puck were apart of.

"Probably."

Suddenly a large, dark figure loomed in front of the girls. Sabrina stopped short and Daphne gasped and stumbled back.

"Pardon me." Lord Delfloro's grumbling voice echoed in Sabrina's ears. Daphne still had her hand over her chest, her eyelids fluttering in surprise.

"Lord Delfloro, you scared us." Daphne said with a weak smile, Sabrina crossed her arms suspicously after she regulated her heartbeat from the start it'd gotten.

"I mean you no harm." He reassured them, though his voice was the farthest thing from reassuring. "I was just passing through and happen to overhear your conversation." His moustache curled as he spoke, "Such pretty ladies shouldn't discuss such ugly things."

And then he was gone, off in the other direction back towards the Great Hall.

"Well he seems nice." Daphne said sarcastically as the two made their way to their room, seven-hundren and fourty six rooms in the castle of Faerie, and the sisters had decided to share one without any hesitation.

"Quite the charming gentleman."

"Really."

They shut the door once they'd found their room, they'd gotten lost multiple times when they'd first arrived three days ago, and they still weren't sure if they were in the exact room they had first been placed in.

"But did you see how sad Mustardseed look when he was talking about his mom? Didn't it just tug at your heart strings, how sincere he sounded? And when..." Daphne rambled on as she unpinned her hair and walked into the bathroom.

Sabrina laid on her bed, annoyed that the unnamed girl wouldn't leave her mind. At least Daphne had Mustardseed to distract her each and every thought, but who was she supposed to think of? Puck?

"As if." Sabrina muttered.

"What was that?" Daphne called from the bathroom, the sound of water rushing was heard as she turned on the shower.

"Nothing, Mustardseed's hair looked nice." Sabrina called back absent-mindedly.

That's all it took to get Daphne started up again, "Didn't it? Well, anything would look nice on him, anything that goes with those gorgeous blue eyes..."

It was going to kill Sabrina if she didn't find out what that damn girl was making a racket about back at the funeral, she got up from the bed and stepped out of her suit. She pulled her hair in a pony tail and opened her drawer so she could pull out jeans and a sweater.

She was a fairy-tale detective, and right now she was in Faerie, what better place to detect?

"Hey Daph?" Sabrina said as she pulled on the cotton blue sweater Granny Relda had made for her back home and worn jeans. She felt more comfortable in her normal clothes, unlike in the custom made Faerie wear, while it was nice and all, it wasn't Sabrina.

"Yes?" Daphne sang, her mind still on Mustardseed, she was going to stay that way until she got hungry. When Daphne was hungry nothing was on her mind but food.

"I'll be back."

"Alrighty!"

Sabrina was going to find out what that girl was talking about.

* * *

_Now all I have to do is find out where said girl is_, She thought. _If she's even still alive_.

A/N: Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So sorry to you all for not updating, but I wanted it to be just right!

Alright, so Haii again! I am LeoDiCaprio'sLover! Well, not literally, I'm pretty sure that's illegal but that's my username, and this is my story Sub Rosa! It is going to be a mystery, I mean there will be romance and lasciviousness and lust and all that nice pizzaz but mostly death and drama and screaming and all that so...Yay I suppose.

It has come to my attention that I have been nominated The Best Sisters Grimm Story of 2012, and boy am I psyched! I so far have Gifted Shadows to thank for that, so thank you Gifted Shadows! I actually got a little too excited and wrote an excessive amount of material, intending for it to be the second chapter. Well it was too much, so I decided to break it up into a couple of chapters, that's why each chapter is basically going to lead right into the other.

And to answer Eve Malarkey's question, yes, eventually there will be.

Oh and some reviewers asked to cite the quote in the summary, it's actually from the bible, as I am a Christian, lawl. Revelations 22:11 to be exact, if you type it into Google, you're going to get a bunch of different versions of it, but pretty much it's the same concept.

Oh look at me, I'm rambling, well anyways. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

* * *

"Are you feeling well, Sabrina?" Mustardseed had the politeness to ask in the morning during breakfast. Sabrina didn't look well, her hair was sloppily thrown into a bun, and thick, purple bags hung underneath her eyes as she stabbed at her eggs like a zombie picking the brains of a boring accountant.

When she didn't answer him he asked again and she looked at him, unfocused and startled, "I'm fine, thank you, Mustardseed."

He nodded in return, then returned to conversing with Daphne, who batted her eyelashes and laughed at his every joke and hand gesture.

"You look like hell, Grimm." Puck decided to comment loudly through a mouthful of bacon and _crème brulee, _he then nodded, agreeing with himself. "You look like hell."

Sabrina cursed the day she was seated across from the pig that was her housemate. "Thank you, Pigface." She snapped back sarcastically and Puck gave her a lopsided grin to which she sneered. Sabrina was absolutely exhausted from her sleepless night, her poor eyelids had literally not been closed unless she was blinking. She'd spent countless hours for the strange girl that had interrupted the funeral, until the sun peeked through the heavy drapes. But to no avail, she'd found no one and nothing.

It was like she'd disappeared into thin air.

The doors to the dining hall opened with force, and banged against the wall behind them as a boy that couldn't be much older than Sabrina and Puck stumbled in with piercing eyes and a rugged yet pampered look, holding a shiny silver flask.

"Sorry I am late, my friends." He slurred with a smile as we wobbled over to an empty seat, which happened to be unfortunately next to Sabrina. He looked like trouble, and smelled like it too, Sabrina had to cough as the overwhelming odor of sweet cologne and alcohol burned her nostrils. Everything about him screamed spoiled, rich and drunk.

"Sebastian." Mustardseed said distastefully as he set his fork down on his plate with a clatter that startled Daphne out of her trance. She seemed confused, but then she noticed the boy and frowned slightly.

"The one and only!" He announced loudly and smiled again. Mustardseed nodded at the servant behind Sebastian and the young girl quickly strode up to him, snatched his flask and then disappeared into the kitchens.

"Hey!" Sebastian cried indignantly, "That was Scotch!"

"And this is not the place, nor the time." Mustardseed said firmly, giving him a look. Sebastian shrugged with a roll of the eye and turned to Sabrina, who was trying to hide beneath her bacon and eggs.

"And who is this lovely young lady?" He slurred, leering at her in a way that made her want to crawl under the table. Across the table, Puck had put his own fork down, and was staring at Sebastian, just staring, almost like a mother animal would stare at a predator eying her children hungrily.

"Sabrina Grimm." Sabrina replied without looking him in the eye.

"Grimm, you say?" Sebastian's breath smelled of a bar. Sabrina nearly gagged as he looked at a wall thoughtfully, he nodded slightly to no one in particular, "It rings a distant bell."

"You're Lord Delfloro's son?" Daphne asked.

"I am." Sebastian pulled another flask out of his breast pocket much to Sabrina and Mustardseed's dismay and took a swig, "Who's asking?"

"Daphne Grimm." Daphne answered, her voice light and still cheery while everyone else was on the edge of edges.

"Well, doesn't my day just keep better and better." Sebastian smiled at Daphne as he took another swig, "There are two of you."

Sabrina wanted to smack him, the girl was only fourteen. Though Daphne didn't look like it, inheriting their mother's figure, she looked at least two years older. Which got her naïve character into a lot of trouble at times.

"She's fourteen." Puck snapped, the same idea on his mind. Sebastian looked at him in surprise, as if he'd just noticed the boy was there.

"Well. Meow." Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he took another swig of whatever was in the small, shiny silver flask. "Is one of them yours?" He looked towards the sisters, Daphne smirked and Sabrina scowled at him.

"Sebastian, go." Mustardseed said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

"But, why?" He whined in return, "I'm just making friends."

"Go."

"No." Sebastian said stubbornly, "I came over here for a reason..." He thought for a moment, and in that silent moment, forks clattered as people pushed around their food. "Oh! I got it!" He raised his finger to his temple and smirked, "Hi."

"Sebasti-"

"-I'm teasing. My father begs your presence, your Highness." He said and got up, fell over, and got up again as he sipped on his drink. Mustardseed rolled his eyes as he got up and followed the boy out of the door, turning to look at everyone apologetically before leaving.

"You're not supposed to be over here." Sabrina faintly heard Mustardseed's scolding voice from down the hall.

"Frankly, I don't know where I'm supposed to be." She heard Sebastian, "If you haven't noticed, I'm a little intoxicated, my dear friend."

Their voices faded down the hall and Sabrina shuddered, glad 'Sebastian' was gone.

"He seems nice." Daphne said as he bit into her pancake, Sabrina couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"About as nice as his father." Sabrina commented with a scrunched nose. She let her fork fall onto her plate we she pushed it away, no longer hungry because the lingering smell of liquor still burned her nose and churned her stomach. "They're a delightful pair."

"He's stupid." Puck said intelligently through a mouthful of muffin in addition to Sabrina's sarcastic quips.

"Well said, Puck." Daphne giggled as she finished her breakfast, unfazed by the mysterious drunkard of a boy. "Well said."

* * *

"Tsk tsk." Madame Lumine said. The dressmaker was a large woman with her corset pulled so tight that it looked as if she were an actual hourglass, but not in the most flattering way. Sabrina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her bra clad chest. If there was one thing she absolutely despised in Faerie, it was the fittings. Girls had to be looked over in their underwear and measured and poked and prodded all for a stupid dress. Sabrina would've rather shopped in a thousand boutiques with Daphne. The fittings were pure torture, especially because she was sure the boys didn't have to strip and get felt up so they could wear a suit to some overdone party.

"You're too thin." Madame Lumine criticized after circling the platform Sabrina stood on. "You must eat more. Men don't like to hold bones at night, dear."

Sabrina blushed as she snorted, sounding very unladylike, "I don't need a man to 'hold me at night'." She snapped. At this, Madame Lumine shook her head and 'tsked' some more.

"You're a fully grown woman, you're going to need a husband to take care of you soon."

"I can take care of myself just fine, thank you."

Madame Lumine sniffed, "You sound just like her." She muttered under her breath, but Sabrina heard it, and her ears pricked up.

"Like who?" Sabrina couldn't dam the agog tone that rushed from her lips. Madame Lumine's face darkened and she paled a little.

"Like no one, dear." The large woman said quickly, then stepped up and randomly pinched Sabrina's stomach. Sabrina shrank away from her cold grip. "You like blue, don't you?" She said softly, almost as an afterthought as she looked on past Sabrina to the large bay window in the corner of the room.

"Yeah."

"Good." Madame Lumine sounded a little distant. "I'll turn you over to Glimm now." Then the chubby lady all but ran out of the room, leaving Sabrina dumbfounded and curious as ever. Who was 'her'?

Faerie got stranger and stranger as the minutes passed.

It aggravated Sabrina that everyone in the enchanted place seemed to be in on some kind of secret. She wished that she could've been able to locate the girl, that could've helped a lot. Because Sabrina was sure the enraged girl wouldn't mind spilling what she knew about the kingdom, whilst everyone else flounced around with pretty faces and tight lips.

"Well look who looks absolutely ravishing in nude!" Glimm came prancing in the room. He was a thin man, with curled, brown hair that billowed around his head and eyelashes that Sabrina envied. Sabrina thought him quite handsome, but he made it plainly obvious he played for a different team and species all together.

"Sprites." He'd winked when she'd asked him about it. "Now they_ really _know how to have fun."

Sabrina had made a 'not bad' face. To each their own, she supposed.

"So we're looking at an absolutely ravishing gown for tonight's ball in Titania's honor..." Glimm said in his soft, high-pitched voice and Sabrina nodded. The man circled around her also, studying her figure. Sabrina instinctively felt self-conscious, and her face became a dusty pink, but Glimm either didn't notice or didn't care.

"You have a ravishing figure, doll!" He exclaimed once he'd completed his circle, "Men just go wild, don't they?" He smiled, showing his two emerald colored fanged teeth. They weren't actual fangs, but the replaced teeth were where one's fangs would go.

Sabrina blushed for real this time, her face becoming a deep rosy color. "Um..." She hesitated, wondering if men trying to kill her to get out of the barrier counted as 'going wild' "I...No."

Glimm clucked his tongue. "Well they should." He then rubbed his chin in concentration, getting serious for a moment, his eyes seemed to grow smaller as he constructed a masterpiece in the form of a dress in his mind. 'Designer's Visions' he called it. "I see a waterfall. A breath-taking, never-ending beauty that is not only something to look at. But a beauty that also quenches the thirst of those who drink from it." Glimm winked.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, what was with these Faeries and their innuendos? "No one's drinking anything." She said a little firmly.

"Ah, but that fire..." Glimm muttered to himself while he paced back and forth, "That fire that scorches a forest...But can be put out by a waterfall..." Glimm snapped his fingers as a figurative lightbulb went off over his head. "I've got it!"

Sabrina stepped off the platform and covered herself with a pretty, purple silk robe as the man went into a near frenzy, running around the room and pulling out fabrics, all the while muttering. She sat in one of the chairs and watched Glimm pull out a deep indigo colored fabric, and a sparkly silver one. After a few minutes she got a bit bored and asked if she could be excused.

"Fiery waterfall..." Was all Glimm said as he waved her away, way deep in a concentration. 'Designer's Fever' he called it.

After changing into her regular clothes, Sabrina stepped out into the corridor, her intentions being finding the intruder girl and getting some answers. Her only problem was that it was a big castle, and the girl was like a needle in a haystack. Not to mention every strand of hay seemed to be trying to prevent Sabrina from finding that needle.

"Looking for someone?" Sabrina once again stumbled back as a tall, dark figure blocked her path. It was Sebastian, not his father. Sabrina was glad, because while both men had some weird thing for appearing at the weirdest times, she was glad it wasn't the scary Lord Delforo. Only his creepy, alcoholic son.

"What's with your kind and sneaking up on people?" Sabrina mumbled irritatedly as she righted herself and looked up at him. He had an unusual face, his slanted eyes were dark and seemed to have their own rumble of thunder among the mixture of black, grey, hazel and purple. He had a strong jaw, and it was dotted in stubble. But the 'off' factor was his nose, it was crooked. Nothing too out of the ordinary, it was just Sabrina was used to Faeries having perfect, symmetrical faces.

"Did I startle you?" Sebastian asked. His voice was more steady now, not the slurred and loud and annoying dialect of a drunk man.

"No." Sabrina answered.

"Good, I would hate to disturb a woman as..." His eyes trailed down nearly every inch of her and Sabrina suddenly wanted to crawl back to Glimm in the Fitting room. "_Desirable_ as you." He finished in what Sabrina could only describe as seductively.

"Excuse me." Sabrina said, moving to get past Sebastian, "I believe I was going somewhere."

"You want answers?" Sebastian ignored her and grabbed her forearm, not to roughly, but definitely not to lightly. Sabrina stepped back and quickly pulled back her arm from his hold.

She eyed him suspiciously, "Answers to what?"

"Oh I don't know..." Sebastian then reached behind Sabrina's ear and in his hand appeared a flask. Sabrina would've been amazed by the trick had she not been surrounded by magical beings. He drank, "Answers to questions, I suppose." He gestured to the ceiling with his flask, "Why is the sky blue, why do women play hard to get." He looked at her when he spoke his last line, sounding sinister and conspiratorial as he leaned forward and nuzzled his lips against her cheek. His lips were soft, but his breath became hot and sticky on Sabrina's neck, "Why random wenches crash funerals screaming about murder."

Sabrina was nearly frozen in place. She couldn't explain it, but she felt as if a secret of her own had been exposed. She stepped back briskly, looking him in the eyes for a moment, not saying anything, but breathing fairly hard.

Sebastian then smiled and wriggled his eyebrows. "They're right there, you know." He took another drink from the bright, silver flask. To Sabrina it resembled a bullet, "At the tips of everyone's tongue. In the black ink that burns the pages of secret, oh-so secret diaries." Sabrina's eyes slanted as she stared up at him.

"Diaries? What diaries?"

Sebastian shook his head, the clarity was slowly leaving his eyes the more and more he sipped, "Well I can't just_ tell _you, darling, that'd be cheating." He offered her the flask, and Sabrina shook her head. Sebastian shrugged and took another gulp. "You can't cheat. Not in this game."

"Game?" Sabrina wondered aloud. Sebastian nodded and then got to wobbling, almost falling over. Sabrina went to catch him and had to hold him up in her arms for a moment, he looked at her and smiled a wolfish grin.

"Oh please, Miss Sabrina Grimm. Keep it innocent." He joked before his head snapped up and he looked at something behind her. His eyes were suddenly at attention, any traces that he might've been drunk were gone. Sabrina even caught a glimmer of fear flit around in Sebastian's eyes before he smiled welcomingly.

"Father!" He called down the hallway, stepping out of Sabrina's arms and holding his arms out wide. Lord Delfloro hugged his son, laughing that grumbling laughter, with his own flask in his hand. Sabrina nearly rolled her eyes. Like father, like son.

"If you'd excuse us, Miss Grimm." Delfloro said, bowing as he grasped Sabrina's hand and kissed it. Sabrina slowly nodded, trying not to shiver from the man's slimy lips. At least she'd finally be left alone.

Except something in Delfloro's son's eyes made her regret her consent.

"Good day, Miss Grimm." Delfloro said. Sabrina didn't reply, just nodded again.

"Good day, Miss Grimm, thank you for your company." Sebastian said politely, giving her a deep stare when he caught her eye. Sabrina waved goodbye, the burn of inquisitiveness flaring deep in her bones as she then watched the two men stride down the hall, staring at the figures until their shadows began to fade away.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Haii dere, alright so here you go, this is probably the longest chapter yet, around 4,000 words on the story alone. A little bit of shit goes down here, just a tad. But it's not too horrendous.

Oh! and to Curlscat, Hi! And lol, I must admit I was surprised when I got called out as 'flamboyant-wordy' and then deeply flattered when i kinda got compared to Tolkien. I was surprised because at first I thought I was being saying the same things over and over again, which I still might be. I guess it might not be very plausible, but I like to personify, like, a lot. So this one is probably going to stay with the same over-the-top wordiness, but rest-assured, smaller, cuter, funnier stories are on the way because I LOVE writing fluff and dialogue, and awkward moments and randomness.

K, i'm rambling again.

Anyways, so onward to the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Sabrina you look absolutely awz!" Daphne cried at the sight of her sister. Sabrina did have to admit that Glimm had done a pretty good job on the dress she'd thrown a fit over. The shimmery, silver bodice was tight, emphasizing the bit of curves she did have, and sleeveless. Sabrina had to admit that she didn't understand how silver pertained to fire, but she didn't question it. Then the waterfall part came in, with a knee-length indigo blue fabric running up the bodice so it resembled a hand, it's fingers clutching the silver.

"Thanks Daph." Sabrina looked at her sister, who was clothed in an extremely cute, peach colored dress that ruched at the hip and had frills where frills were needed. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Daphne stuck her tongue out at her sister, then turned this way and that in the full-sized mirrors, checking herself out, "Do you think Mustardseed will like it?"

"How could he not?" Sabrina replied, reaching over and pinching her sister's forearm. "You're gorgeous, Daphne."

Daphne blushed, and tucked one of her curls behind her ear, "Nah." She said, "I'm alright."

Sabrina shook her head, "Mustardseed will love it, sis." Daphne looked at her sister and gave her a wide smile.

"I hope."

There was a knock at the door, and after Sabrina called them to come in, Glimm entered with his hands under his chin, a look of pride and complete adoration in his eyes. "You two..." He had to stop and pull out a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at his eyes with, "You two look beautiful."

Sabrina smiled slightly, trying not to get weirded out at the fact that a grown man was crying over dresses. "Thanks, Glimm."

Glimm coughed and composed himself, then waved the sisters towards the door, "Shoo shoo." He said. Sabrina waddled out of the room, becoming as clumsy as the intoxicated Sebastian in the silver platform pumps that ensnared her feet. Daphne came out behind her, walking with complete grace in her own death traps. Sabrina scowled at her sister's femininity.

"Where's Puck?" Sabrina asked, then regretted it when Daphne looked her way and smirked.

"He's going to meet us there, duh."

"Oh." _Curse my concern_, Sabrina thought.

Sabrina contemplated telling Daphne about Sebastian and their eerie encounter in the corridor that afternoon, but decided against it when she saw Daphne nervously pick at her dress and hair and fidget and smile randomly. Daphne was only a lovesick child, Sabrina saw no need into pulling her into whatever 'game' Sebastian was talking about. Not if Delfloro was playing.

It was funny, he'd sounded like a madman, yet for some strange reason Sabrina felt as if she could trust Sebastian. That there was truth behind the words he had spoken. Maybe it was just relief from someone not acting as if the disturbance at the funeral hadn't happened.

"What'cha thinking about?" Daphne asked as the girls made their way to the ballroom.

"Oh..." Sabrina thought for a split second about asking her own questions that she knew her younger sister couldn't answer, about the kingdom. "Nothing."

* * *

Sabrina had never been more bored in her life, she stifled yet another yawn as the other Faeries danced, their faces masks of glee and fake sorrow since the ball was technically in the late Titania's honor. Sabrina stood alone, since Daphne had all but leapt into Mustardseed's arms when he asked her if he could have the pleasure of a dance. And Puck had been snatched up by some Faerie girl, who looked extravagant in a flowy orange dress that was a little too short for Sabrina's taste. Sabrina rubbed her arms, itching to get out of her dress, and into jeans so she could investigate.

"Care to dance?" The smell of liquor hit her nostrils before she actually saw who it was.

"No thank you, Sebastian." She tried to sound polite, but really she was aggravated. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Are you sure?" He asked, "If I say so myself I am quite a great dancer."

Sabrina sighed and turned to face the tall, peculiar boy. "Yes I'm sure." She looked away from him and towards all the graceful Faeries, doing some type of waltz, or maybe it was the tango. Sabrina honestly hadn't the faintest idea.

"I know a place that's more fun than this." Sebastian said in a sing-song voice. Sabrina wasn't surprised when he took out a flask from seemingly thin air. He took a sip and then wobbled his pinky finger towards her, "They have whiskey."

_Ooh. Whiskey._ Sabrina thought sarcastically. As if whiskey was supposed to entice her, "I don't drink." She turned to find another corner when Sebastian grabbed her elbow once again. Sabrina snatched her arm away and grimaced at him. "Stop touching me." She said in a low, menacing voice.

"What's going on here?" Puck came striding towards them, his face twisted in a sour way. He gripped Sebastian's arm and Sebastian jerked away. Sabrina inwardly smirked.

_See how you like it_, she thought.

"Nothing too scandalous." Sebastian began the slurring again as he held up his hands in surrender, "I was just extending an invitation to the _real_ party."

Sabrina's never ending flow of curiosity spilled a little as she looked at Sebastian again, "What _real_ party?"

"Why the one with the living, of course!" Sebastian said theatrically. Then he put his finger to his lips. "But you must be quiet about it."

"This guy's a whack job." Puck snorted and turned to leave and take Sabrina with him. Sabrina obliged until Sebastian took his flask from his lips and spoke.

"You might find someone you're looking for there, Miss Sabrina Grimm."

Sabrina nearly cursed. He knew. She didn't know how he knew but he did. He knew she was looking for the girl, and he might've been helping her, or he might've just been drunk. Either way Sabrina knew one thing. She had to go to that party, it was going to kill her if she didn't.

"We're not going, Grimm." Puck said once they had ditched Sebastian. Sabrina stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"Yes we are."

"No we're not."

"Well, I am."

Puck gave her a dirty look, "You're not going anywhere with that guy alone."

"What else am I gonna do? Stand here like a wallflower while you and Daphne live it up on the dance floor?" Sabrina retorted, sounding a bit more bitter than she intended. Puck looked guilty for a moment but then it was back to the stubborn look in his eyes.

"Not my fault you're not popular with the public."

Sabrina fought down the small river of hurt that tried to bubble up to her stomach. "Shut up, Puck." She retaliated, then spun on her her heels and back to Sebastian, who was waiting with a knowing smile.

"Boyfriend troubles?" He asked.

"He's not my boyfriend." Sabrina snapped, walking past him and leaving him to catch up. Sebastian quickly gained the lead, grabbing Sabrina's hand and dragging her out into the dark corridor. Right before she was whisked out the door, Sabrina caught the scathing eye of a girl who was dancing with some other boy. Sabrina felt a shiver go down her spine from the chilling look the girl had given her.

"Well you two would make a great pair." Sebastian remarked decidedly as they sped down the dark hallway, "Then again, you and I would make a great pair...But only for the night, I don't do monogamy." Sabrina made a gagging sound and Sebastian turned around and smiled, his white teeth illuminated by the dark. "Don't fall in love with me, angel."

"I'll try my best." Sabrina couldn't of sounded more sarcastic in that moment.

Sebastian suddenly stopped, then pulled her into what seemed like a corner. He put his finger to his lips, then put his finger on Sabrina's lips.

"Wha-" Sabrina began to ask. She balled her fists together, ready to begin punching and clawing if Sebastian was going to try anything funny.

"Shh, love. You'll ruin the magic."

Sabrina hated to admit it, but Puck just might've been right. This guy really was a whack job.

"Magic?" Sabrina whispered. They were in a nearly pitch black hallway, just the two of them, and not a single sound could be heard. Sabrina was finding it hard to imagine she'd ruined any sort of 'magic'.

Sebastian nodded, "Magic." Then he knocked on the wall. A slow, steady knock that echoed throughout the deserted corridor. Sabrina slowly backed away from him, getting her muscles ready to bolt. But then Sebastian smiled as three neat raps were heard in response, echoing as well. That got Sabrina's attention and she stood still, listening. He slowly pushed open a door that was hidden amongst the shadows, and for some reason Sabina held her breath.

But that didn't prepare her for what she would see next.

The first thing that caught Sabrina's eye was a blinding blur of different, bright neon lights. Electronica music poured from the speakers, the base resounding in Sabrina's utter soul. She stepped through the door and gaped at the Faeries that were dancing, jumping, and laughing in a large, colorful crowd. They weren't like normal Faeries, with polished cheeks and shiny hair. One girl who stood out to Sabrina because she looked like she was having an epileptic seizure had sparkling blue hair that was was long and spiked at the ends. Another boy was shirtless and had a tattoo of a green skull on his ribcage. Different colored wings were on full display, flapping and shimmying about.

"What..." Sabrina was breathless for a moment, "What is this place?"

"Can't tell you, sweetheart." Sebastian said, and Sabrina had to look at him, taken aback by his sudden shift in tone. He sounded completely normal, his voice was deep, not at all slurred and sloppy. But clear and easier on the ears.

Sebastian was greeted by two meaty bouncers, he showed them a dark blue card and they nodded. Then one of them handed him a slip of paper.

"Your voice..." Sabrina trailed off with disbelief in her own voice.

"What's wrong with my voice?" Sebastian asked casually as he signed the piece of paper and handed it back to the bouncer, who then walked away.

"It changed."

"It does that at times."

Just another stray piece in the quickly growing puzzle.

Sabrina followed Sebastian to the corner of what must've been a club. Sabrina's eyes had adjusted to the absurdly vivid lighting and she could see the brick walls and stage in the center, where the DJ was bopping his head and slapping his hand against a laptop. She also saw the bar in front of her, and soon found out that unsurprisingly the bar was their destination.

"Two Vodka sodas, please." Sebastian ordered, holding up two fingers. The bartender, a young Faerie with dark skin and yellow eyes nodded.

"Coming right up, mate." The Faerie replied in an Australian accent.

"I don't drink." Sabrina reminded Sebastian.

"More for me then." He winked at her. Sebastian drummed his fingers on the bar as they waited, and Sabrina dipped her fingertip in a wet ring left by a glass on the wood. She swirled it into different patterns.

"Why'd you bring me here?" She asked, dotting the bar with her wet nail.

"Because I can." He answered vaguely.

"How about a real reason?" Sabrina snapped as she slid her finger off the bar, making a watery skid mark. She was tired of his roundabout ways of speech.

Sebastian sighed, looking to the floor. When he finally made eye contact with her Sabrina could see that his dark eyes were slanted in an almost scared manner, "Because I-"

"-Well isn't this one fetching?" The boy with the green skull tattoo stepped up to Sabrina and put his arm around her, she quickly elbowed him in the ribs and he had a sharp intake of breath as he quickly let go of her, "Strong too." He rasped out.

"Fuck off, Jack." Sebastian spat venomously, then looked at Sabrina and smiled sheepishly, "Pardon my French, love."

Sabrina shrugged, between her father, her uncle, Puck and her grandmother, she'd heard her fair share of profanity.

Jack turned his attention to Sebastian, "I'm sorry to interrupt your little date, or shall I say, escapade." He wriggled his eyebrows, "But I need to speak to you in private, my dear friend."

Sebastian looked grim, "Fine." Then he glanced at Sabrina again and softened his hard look "I'll be right back, darling. Don't drink without me."

Sabrina rolled her eyes as the two walked away. She nosily watched them for a moment, Sebastian looked angry, and Jack kept glancing at Sabrina nervously. Sabrina looked down the second time Jack caught her staring because it became awkward, and she busied herself with finger painting a snail out of another wet ring on the bar.

Loud screams were suddenly heard through the area and Sabrina's head snapped up just in time to see a figure, fully clothed in black, dart throughout the crowd. Her eyes widened when she saw the large, shining rifle in his hand. She felt a pain shoot up her arm as she was nearly yanked and thrown under the bar, hitting her head on the hard wooden surface. Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes and made a 'shh' gesture, then turned around and ran into the chaos. Sabrina nodded then flattened her back against the bar. Her heart was caught in her throat, and she instantly regretted coming to this place.

_Puck was right_, she thought, adrenaline and terror coursing through her veins. _He was right and I'm going to die_.

The music had been cut off, and only the sound of screaming bounced off of the walls and crashed onto Sabrina's ears. But just screaming, no shots or pangs or anything that sounded like death.

_BOOM!_

Sabrina felt as if it had _boomed _right through her heart. The room fell completely silent. Sabrina stopped breathing and she clutched her chest, near tears. Part of her wanted to peek around her hiding place, but the other part, the part that controlled her muscles, went rigid in panic. Then she heard footsteps and she started to seriously hyperventilate. She imagined the attacker coming to get her next, after shooting whoever he just had. The footsteps grew louder and Sabrina had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming, though she was sure the loud beating of her heart would give her away.

The footsteps stopped and left Sabrina nearly deafened and blinded in fright.

"Are you al-"

Sabrina reached up and punched the crap out of the face that had appeared in front of her with a squeal.

"Ow!" Sebastian cried, holding his nose. Sabrina gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" Though she really wasn't, she'd actually been wanting to do that ever since she'd met him.

"It's alright." Sebastian said as he looked to the right and to the left. He held out his hand, and, trembling, Sabrina took it. She wobbled in the heels she wore as she stood up, and nearly fell over a few times as they made their way from the bar. The scene was empty, only scattered cups and broken bits of glass inhabited what had just been a place alive with flesh, heat and music.

"Where is everyone?" Sabrina asked, gripping Sebastian's hand quite tightly, as if she expected the gunman to appear out of nowhere and start up chaos again.

"They split. I almost did too until I remembered I left you over there." Sebastian pointed to the bar, "Don't think ill of me, love, but I _would've _left you if I didn't know the King would have my head."

Sabrina wanted to both kill and hug Sebastian, but instead let go of his hand and crossed her arms, "Who..." She swallowed, "Who got shot?"

Sebastian's eyes looked pained for a moment, then switched back to normal, "Him." He pointed to the middle of the floor. Sabrina followed his gaze, then quickly hobbled backwards. Lying there was a young man in a pool of blood, a perfect round hole through his abdomen, and a vibrant green tattoo right under his chest, bold against his deflating ribcage.

Sabrina slapped her palm against her mouth, shocked to the core. She'd been in war, she should've been used to death by now. After seeing the rotting flesh of fallen comrades and fellow soldiers, she should've been accustomed to death, perhaps even desensitized. But it was something about the setting. This wasn't a battlefield, no one had prepared themselves to die that night. Jack hadn't been prepared to die that night, not from what Sabrina could tell when he had been hassling them just moments ago, mere moments.

Then the dead man coughed.

Sabrina sprung towards him as he began coughing viciously, she rested his head on her lap and held his face, which was smudged with red. His eyes were wide and watery in the corners, and lines of blood trickled and slowly dripped from his mouth onto his chin, and eventually, onto Sabrina's pretty dress.

"Ha." Jack rasped out, then coughed, letting more blood gush out of the corners of his mouth. "Bastard decided to...to do me in, I see."

"What? What bastard, who?" Sabrina wanted to know if there was a killer running around Faerie, if there was, she didn't want Daphne there. Puck either.

"...Can't say..." Jack coughed, "That'd...be...cheating."

Sabrina eyes nearly bugged out of her head. This was a part of a _game?_

_When did Monopoly go out of style? _Sabrina thought. _What kind of sick game has people getting shot?_

Then Jack set his jaw and locked eyes with Sabrina, "Four." He said, then coughed louder, his blood soiling Sabrina's dress and soaking the floor around him.

"Four?" Sabrina wondered aloud, she looked helplessly up at Sebastian, who kept his distance and shrugged. "Four what?"

Blood trickled from Jack's mouth as he coughed and fought to finish his sentence. "Four...of them..."

"Four of what!?" Sabrina cried, losing her patience as she grabbed the young boy's bloodied face tighter in her hands. Crimson stained her pale palms and flowed through her fingers onto the cold floor.

"Four...Four ro-" Suddenly Jack gasped, then his eyes grew wide as he seemed to battle for his life. But he lost, and he took his last breaths as his head lolled off Sabrina's lap.

Sabrina shook her head in disbelief as she gripped Jack's now brain-dead cranium until she nearly felt his skull, then she finally let go and pushed his head off her lap. It made a splash as it hit a puddle of burgundy colored blood. She felt Sebastian's presence next to her and shuddered. She felt him lift her up and reluctantly she sagged into him, leaning on him for support.

"Did you see?" Sabrina asked, referring to Jack's murderer.

"No." Sebastian replied. Sabrina didn't believe him, but was too distracted by her thoughts to care.

The two then climbed the stairs and left the crime scene in silence. Sabrina was traumatized, and only slightly aware that she was absolutely drenched in blood.

"Wait." She stepped away from Sebastian and gestured to the invisible door once they had returned to the corridor, "We're just going to leave him there?"

"Leave whom?" Sebastian said, not meeting her gaze.

"Leave...leave _whom?_" Sabrina stared at him incredulously, astonishment slapping her in the face, "Leave _Jack!_" Who else had just been killed out of the blue?

"Sabrina listen to me." Sebastian gripped her arm once again and pulled her close, "You must not say a word to anyone,_ anyone_, about this. Not your sister, not your boyfriend, not the King, no one." He paused, then added as an afterthought, "Not even me."

Sabrina numbly nodded, not even correcting him by saying that Puck wasn't her boyfriend. Sebastian then looked at her for a moment, stared deep into her eyes, and Sabrina felt as if a burden were being lifted off of her. Then the boy's eyes slanted and he quickly looked away, and Sabrina felt the burden, guilt and fear all come crashing back down into her gut. After a moment, he released her and began to slowly walk away, head hung low, leaving Sabrina there alone and upset. Then he stopped and turned his head to look at her, his face torn. After dropping a curse word or two, he quickly closed the distance between them and picked her up bridal-style. He carried her through twists and turns in the confusing castle and Sabrina stared wide eyed at the ceiling from his arms, though she saw nothing, she continued to stare.

A warm light welcomed them as Sebastian pushed the door to his room open with his foot, and closed it in the same manner. Sabrina should've had qualms about being in a man's room alone, Madame Lumine would've deemed it inappropriate. But she was cold, covered in blood, and definitely startled, in other words, she was in no condition to go galloping back to her own room and pretend like nothing had happened. Sebastian led her to his bathroom and turned on the shower, and though they were in no mood for talking, he still chipped away at the ice.

"I would join you, darling." He said, giving her a wink and a troubled, tired smile, "But I must attend to some business."

Sabrina gave a weak scowl, "Get out of here." She pushed him away and only succeeded in putting half of the intimidation she had intended into the reply. He gave her a small smile, then ducked out, closing the bathroom door after him.

Sabrina happily kicked off the high-heeled shoes, then slowly peeled off her ruined dress. She stepped into the hot shower, letting the beads of water slip down her skin and wash the blood away. The scalding droplets felt good, relaxing against her tense muscles. Sabrina scrubbed at the red blotches on her arms and legs until her skin felt raw, unsuccessfully trying to erase the night. Then she turned off the water, and when she stepped out of the shower, she saw pajamas and a bathrobe, neatly folded on top of the toilet. After slipping into the oversized satin pajamas, which felt comforting and soft against her tender skin, she stepped over her dress, not feeling bad about leaving the mess to whoever cleaned Sebastian's room to clean up, and waddled back into his room. She was drained, and worn out and just wanted to go to sleep.

Sebastian looked up from the book he was reading. He was sitting in a large chair in the corner of his room near a bookshelf, "Took you long enough." He said lightly, then stood up.

"I want to go back to my room." Sabrina mumbled, then yawned and nearly lost her footing from fatigue. Sebastian picked her up once more and laid her in his bed. Then he tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I know you'll miss me, pet." He said cockily.

"Go away." Sabrina mumbled incoherently as she snuggled into his comforter, which felt like pure cloud.

Sebastian smirked and then quietly slipped out of his room, closing the door behind him. Sabrina wanted to stay awake, and try to piece together some of the night. But, exhausted by her ordeal, she only accomplished thinking herself into a deep sleep.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review! And thank you to all my reviewers, it's what keeps me writing! Well, no, that's cliche, what keeps me writing is attention, really. Don't mind me, so read and review!

PS: Has anyone ever noticed when you look up an author's name on FF the colon and the number of stories they've written always looks like a face? Ah, weirdness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys. So it's about...11 in the morning and I've been up since about 2 o' clock...yesterday, and I'm -cough- -cough- sick. So please forgive any typos, bad grammar and or just a crappy chapter altogether. I just wanted to get chapter 4 out and over with, y'know?

Well, I am about to die of exhaustion, so therefore I just want to thank my reviewers! And I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and, stupid random fact. For about 1/4 of the all nighter I actually made a small Lord of the Rings/The Hobbit (In love with the entire existence of anything and anyone associated with the book series/movies) tattoo on my wrist out of elven language and dwarf clip symbols with pen and sharpie and nail polish. And if i don't say so myself...It looks pretty badass, totally worth the risk of dying of multiple ink poisinings. Anyways, let me shut up. Well, enjoy this story, made with caffeine and love!

Oh, and Happy belated New Years! 2013, woo!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Clink. Click-clack_

_Crunch. Glug._

_Clink, clink clink._

Those were the sounds of a wordless breakfast.

Puck wasn't speaking to Sabrina because she'd ditched him the night before. Daphne wasn't speaking to Puck because Puck wasn't speaking to Sabrina and Sabrina wasn't speaking to anyone at all, trying to figure out what Jack had been trying to say.

_Four ro...Four ro..._The uncompleted clue turned over and over in her mind. Four rows? Four roads? Four rooms? She stared off into space as she nibbled on a piece of toast, trying to make odd ends meet. She wanted to tell someone, anyone, even Puck at this point. But Sebastian _had_ said tell no one of the club or Jack's murder or 'four ro'. If those were the rules of the creepy game the Faerie court seemed to be playing, then she didn't want to break any rules and end up with a hole in her head.

She shuddered as the picture of Jack's lifeless, glassy eyes popped into her mind.

"We have another fitting today." Daphne broke the silence, talking through a mouthful of strawberries and cream. Some things never changed.

Sabrina sucked her teeth, "Why?" She shamelessly whined, not wanting to have to wear another restricting dress to another stuffy ball. Daphne shrugged and gulped down her glass of orange juice, then she got up from her seat and began to leave. Two small servant boys took her plate and cleaned up behind her, something that had freaked Sabrina out when they had first arrived.

"Where are you going?" She asked her sister, who gave her an adventurous smile.

"To explore." Daphne responded, her voice restless, "We're in a friggin' _castle_ and I haven't found one dead body." She was being sarcastic, but it made Sabrina's stomach turn even so. What Daphne didn't know was that with the 'game' going on, she might've had the chance to stumble across just that.

"I'll go with you." Sabrina stood up and the little boys went to clean up after her. But Daphne shook her head and subtly pointed to Puck.

"I'm big enough to go alone, 'Brina." The brunette Grimm replied with a smirk. She then left, closing the big doors behind her. Sabrina rolled her eyes and slumped back into her seat. Whenever Sabrina and Puck were in the ignoring phase of fighting, the rest of the Grimm family usually just stuck them in a room until Puck did something annoying, Sabrina replied with sarcasm and things went back to normal. Though it was a bit different now, because Puck was ignoring Sabrina. But Sabrina knew she wasn't apologizing, especially since it wasn't even her fault, _he _was the one throwing a temper tantrum without reason. She sighed loudly and stabbed the boiled egg in front of her, imagining it was the rotund Madame Lumine, with her tight corset and man problems. After a moment of silence and boredom, she snuck a glance at Puck, who was focusing on his own breakfast and carrying out his promise to ignore her very well.

"Puck." Sabrina said impassively, he didn't reply. "Puck, you can't be mad at me for no reason."

"Watch me." He said in his superior tone.

Sabrina huffed, "You're being immature."

"_You're_ being immature." He repeated.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I'm trying to have a normal conversation here."

"_I'm _trying to have a normal conversation here."

"You're so stupid!"

"_You're_ so stupid!"

"Puck!"

Puck had a satisfied grin on his face. "Yes?"

Sabrina's chair groaned as it slid across the polished hardwood floors. "I can only handle your ignorance for so long" She said as she whirled around and stalked to the doors, annoyed, with her feathers completely ruffled. Her hand was on the handle when Puck spoke, soft and low.

"Did you kiss him?"

Sabrina's eyebrows shot up and she immediately loosened her grip on the golden door handle, "What?"

"Your creepy Jack Sparrow boyfriend." When Sabrina turned around Puck didn't meet her gaze, only focused on the food in front of him. "Did you kiss him?"

_He's talking about Sebastian_, She had to let out a short, chopped laugh, "I don't even know him." Sabrina paused for a moment, then slowly went back to her chair and sat down, eying Puck curiously. "Why?"

"I'm a king. I don't need to share my reasons."

Sabrina smirked, "Not here, you're not." Puck glared at her, "Here, Mustardseed's king." She knew whenever anyone brought up that his little brother was actually king of a_ real _kingdom, it got under his skin. Despite the fact that he would hate to have the responsibility of a ruler.

"You never answered my question." Puck finally looked up at her. He had a small flicker of emotion in his eyes, a look that Sabrina had only seen him give Elvis when they used to have to leave for school in the mornings and the dog got to stay home, comfortably resting on his spot near the television.

Sabrina snorted, "No."

Puck shrugged and then got up from his seat, but not without stuffing his pockets with danishes and muffins. "Peace." He said as he headed out the door. Sabrina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She didn't think he was mad at her anymore, but he was being weird and Puck-like, which just might've been worse.

_Did I kiss Sebastian?_ Sabrina thought, _what kind of question is that_? She hadn't asked him had he kissed the flamboyant orange he'd been dancing around with at the ball.

He wasn't...Was he? No, no. Puck didn't do jealousy.

A quick movement caught Sabrina's eye and she looked from behind her hand. One of the small servants had snatched a pastry off of the floor that Puck must've dropped and then ran back to his post at the wall.

Sabrina looked at all of the plates, spilling over with cakes, pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages, and all kinds of other foods, then she looked at the boys. They did look a bit emaciated, so she plucked a scone from a random plate and held it out to the two. One sprang forward to take it, then his counterpart snatched him back and quickly stepped forward.

"No thank you, miss." He said politely, though Sabrina could see the hunger in his eyes.

"Go on, take it, you might as well." Sabrina tried to reassure boys, nearly jabbing the the pastry in the boy's eye. "No else is eating it."

"No, miss. We just ate, we're full."

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba." Sabrina rolled her eyes and gave them a small smile. The boy looked back at his friend, then at Sabrina, then at the door. Finally, after a beat, he reached out to take the scone.

"Oh no. The chef would hate to see this, wouldn't he?" Came a silky voice from the door. Sabrina turned to see a girl saunter in the room, a sly grin on her face.

The small boy threw the scone back in Sabrina's hands and scuttled back to the wall.

"He wouldn't want precious food wasted on the likes of you." She spoke with venom in her voice. She waved her hand and the boys all but ran out of the room.

Sabrina was first confused, then angry. "Who do you think you are?" She snapped at the girl, who only smirked in return.

"I think I'm Aria, Aria Delacroix." She picked up a muffin that was sprinkled with almonds and sat down in the seat Puck had just been in. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sabrina Grimm." Sabrina said, setting her chin and giving the girl a low look.

The girl named Aria began picking off the almonds and flicking them on the floor, "I know." She said. There was a constant knowing, smirking look in her eyes that annoyed Sabrina to no end.

"Why can't the guys who clean up around here eat?" Sabrina asked, tossing the scone back on the plate.

Aria flicked another almond, "They're called servants, and they can't eat because the food is not made for _them._" She said 'them' as if she were referring to the bottom of a swamp.

Sabrina took another look at all the food that was spilling over the plates, "Well then who is all this made for?"

"Us." She replied in a matter-of-fact way, "The ones who matter, of course."

"I don't want to be rude." Sabrina interrupted in a tone that was quite rude, "But you're kind of getting on my nerves."

The girl raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her as she flicked another almond. It hit a champagne glass with a _ping_. "Well then, let me state my business." She said, looking Sabrina straight in the eyes, "You've been invited."

"To what?"

"To dinner tonight. I didn't think you'd be invited because you're _human_ and all." Aria said _human_ the way she had said _them_. "But you seem to be closely acquainted with the Goodfellow boys."

"You could say that." Sabrina shrugged. Mustardseed was pretty cool and Puck was her animal of a housemate, so she guessed it could count.

Sabrina expected her to say more, but Aria only nodded and got up. "See you tonight, then." She set down the now almond-less muffin on the table and walked towards the door. "Oh." She turned back around a gave Sabrina a small, smirking smile, "And I suggest you wear something else. I don't want to be _rude_." She tilted her head to the side a little and looked Sabrina up and down. "But your clothes are ugly." With one more smile, she was gone. The same two little servant boys came running back out and began picking the almonds out of the carpet one by one.

Sabrina automatically looked down at herself. She was in jeans and a sweatshirt, perfect for lounging around and eating breakfast. Sabrina then made a face at the doors. "_Your_ clothes are ugly." She muttered, taking a page out of Puck's book. She looked down at the boys cleaning up Aria's deliberate mess and an irritated anger bubbled inside of her. She suddenly got up, snatched the boys' hands and forced them to stand, resulting in them spilling all of their collected almonds, and sat them in two chairs. They looked startled, but Sabrina ignored them. She quickly got some fruits and two bear claw pastries and slapped them onto two plates, she then shoved the plates in front of the boys. "Eat." She commanded. When the one boy opened his mouth to object, she put her hand over his lips and gave them both a look that was even more commanding.

"Eat." She ordered. She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. The boys gave each other a fearful look, then looked at Sabrina, then finally at the food. After they poked at their plates, the boy who hadn't done all the talking dug in, stuffing his face with blueberries like he hadn't eaten in days. Soon after, his companion followed suit. Sabrina gave a satisfied grunt, then knelt down and, disregarding the boy's shocked and messy faces, started to pluck the almonds out of the opulent carpet, one by one.

* * *

"Who needs a fitting to go to _dinner_?" Sabrina whined, holding her hands above her head while Glimm worked away on finishing touches on the dress, hemming the bottom and tightening the sides and such.

"Dear, you need to stop whining." Madame Lumine called from her chair in the corner of the room, where she was doing some kind of knitting...or maybe crocheting. Something with a large needles. "It's quite unbecoming." Sabrina sighed and actually mentally agreed with the fat woman. Her whiny voice was even grating on her own ears.

"This is no normal dinner, doll, it's pretty important." Glimm said, his words a little mushed because of the pins in his mouth. "_Everybody's_ going to be there tonight."

"Who's everybody?"

"And all the questions." Madame Lumine interjected exasperatedly, the _click-clack_ of her needles making an uncomfortable background music. "The questions are unbecoming too."

Glimm rolled his eyes, "Everybody is all the families, all the big guys."

Sabrina nodded in slight understanding, then winced as she felt the cool feeling of metal slide past her skin. Glimm was an expert, he hadn't poked her once, but she still got nervous. If there was one thing Sabrina Grimm hated, it was needles, or more specifically, getting poked with them. But after a minute he took out all the pins and sewed together a patch.

"And..." Glimm snipped a loose thread, "Done."

Sabrina turned to look in the mirror and had to raise her eyebrows at what she saw. On roughly a little more than half of her body was a sleek, midnight blue bodycon with a plunging neckline and mesh panels where her stomach went, and had a small, barely noticeable pocket on the hip. She turned and surveyed her self. "Well this is...different." She said. And it was, not what she was used to wearing. "Why the sudden change in wardrobe?"

Glimm got a sort of off look on his face, "These sort of dinners aren't like the balls. They're much more...intimate."

"Oh." Sabrina replied. She had to admit she did look hot, with her hair ruffled, beach-waved and all pushed to the side, and her lips a dark raspberry color.

"You're the definition of sexy, doll." Glimm winked. Sabrina gave him a small smile and Madame Lumine 'tsked' in the corner. Sabrina was better at walking in the traps this time around, and the strappy black heels posed a smaller threat as Glimm helped her off of the platform and to the door.

"Knock 'em dead." He said with a big smile, his emerald teeth glittering as he hugged her, "Because ou're gonna kill tonight." He discreetly handed her a velvet, gold pouch. Sabrina looked at him questioningly, but he just pushed her out of the door and closed it behind her. In the hallway, Sabrina looked down at the pouch in her hands, she shook it a little and something jangled. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she reached inside and her fingers brushed a big metal thing, and a smaller metal thing, she pulled out the smaller metal thing first. It was a ring that resembled an eye, with a small maw sit sit gem as the iris. Around the 'eye' were some sort of hieroglyphics, Sabrina had no idea what they meant, but she slipped the ring on anyway, it fit her ring finger perfectly. She sensed magic and got a tingly feeling in her fingers and palm, but nothing too harmful.

She reached back into the bag and pulled out the bigger metal thing, and she let out a small gasp, totally caught off-guard. In her hand was a cold, black gun.

_So that's what the pocket must be for,_ she thought, to conceal a firearm.

"Sabrina!" Sabrina shoved the gun back in the pouch as Daphne came up behind her, looking scared. She also looked gorgeous, with a tight pink bustier dress and her brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

"What?"

"Why do I have poison in the bustier of my dress?" She whispered, pulling out a bottle of something completely black with a red skull on the front. It was a conjectural question, because the bottle didn't specifically say _poison_. Only the comforting word _fatality_ was written in red script on the bottom.

"And I have a dagger?" Puck looked lost as he joined them and held up a lethal looking dagger in his hand.

Sabrina gulped and held up her pouch, "I have a gun."

"What? Aw, no fair." Puck gave Sabrina a resentful look as he put his own weapon back in a concealed pocket inside his tuxedo jacket.

"Yeah, we get it, Sabrina. You win." Daphne put the poison back and held her hands up, then her and Puck shared a look of vexation. Daphne jabbed her thumb in Sabrina's direction, "Always has to be the best, that one does."

"No, guys!" Sabrina rolled her eyes and took the gun out of the pouch, then tucked it into the pocket in her own dress. "Why do we all have _weapons_? What kind of dinner is this?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" Sebastian came up behind the trio and put his arms around Puck and Daphne's shoulders. Puck quickly shrugged him off and Daphne seemed to hold her breath. Sabrina didn't blame her, the strong smell of vodka wafted to her nose even a good few footsteps away. Sebastian looked at all of their hands, then let out a sigh of exasperation. "You put it on wrong." He grabbed Daphne's hand and took off the ring she was wearing, which was identical to Sabrina's, and slid it on her middle finger, left hand. Then he did the same to Sabrina, the ring fit the other finger just as perfectly. Only Puck had done it right the first time, his ring was on his left middle finger already. Sebastian took notice and turned his attention to him.

"I see, you remember." Sebastian said. Puck nodded, a grim look on his face.

"Yeah, I remember the rings." He replied. Something passed between Sebastian and Puck, a sort of mutual understanding of unpleasantness, and then they both looked to the ground. Sabrina looked at Daphne quizzically but her sister just shrugged.

Sebastian then clapped his hands, "It's not polite to be late." He said as he held out his elbow to Daphne and gestured for Puck to do the same. Daphne took Sebastian's arm, and Sabrina took Puck's. Then the group was off, with Sebastian in the lead, to a dinner where one had to bring a deadly weapon of some sort. Sebastian swiftly pulled out his flask from Daphne's bustier, causing her to blush, and downed all of it's contents in one gulp. "This is going to be so much fun." he said, his tone oddly both sarcastic and sincere.

"Promise?" Sabrina was being sarcastic through and through, not looking forward to the meal. Sebastian got a twinkle in his eye, the same twinkle that made mostly everyone question his sanity.

"Oh, I promise, love."

* * *

A/N: Click and Look and Read and Review...Well obviously you already read. Unless you just skipped to the end, which is pretty rude, but if you didn't...Just review!

PS: Next chapter, when I'm alive, I'll actually make a proper A/N. With replies and acknowledgements and such. Well, good night! Wait, or is it good morning? Good afternoon? Oh lord, I'm muttering in typing...Just...Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Yes, yes, I am learning French.

Anyways, moving on to things you actually care about.

This chapter is the dinner party that the Grimms were invited to (Puck was already invited because he's kind of a part of the kingdom, rightful king and blah blah blah so that's no mistake.) And It's a little intense, hopefully.

I also am a finalist for The Best Sister's Grimm of 2012, which has me super excited. Honestly, I was stoked and pee-my-pants excited when I was actually nominated with only two (maybe three?) chapters, and now I'm in disbelief and thinking 'this must be a joke'...Well if it is a joke, thank you guys, for giving me the best joke of my life! I want to also take this paragraph to thank all of my reviewers and the people who took notice to my little Sherlock Holmes wanna be :)

Okay, now onto what you guys _really_ care about, which is answering you guy's comments/questions/and concerns.

For **EstrangeloEdessa** (Awesome username by the way), I wasn't actually checking to see if I had anymore reviews because everything had gone kind of dry. But then you popped up and I was like "Oh, hello there." To answer your question, or rather, concern about Faerie along with everyone else. I have an explanation -cough- excuse -cough-. So, pretty much I haven't read book four since I was about...ten...Yeah, so that was about...five years ago, basically six. So long story short, I don't remember what the hell Faerie was like, so I kind of had to go off what I imagined was Faerie. Plus, this Faerie fits in much better with the story than the other Faerie, I think. So I think, since my story is so different and probably a little implausible, I'm going to just declare this story in a half AU. And yes, I suppose they are in a castle. Ha, I'm so out of it with the SG world that I didn't even know Faerie didn't have a castle -puts gun to head-.

And as for Puck being OOC, (Still **EstrangeloEdessa**) I suppose I could make up an excuse for that by saying...Well, his mother just died. And while they didn't take trips to the Grand Canyon together, I'm pretty sure he's not going to fully be himself while he's back home in a place he hates, surrounded by people he's not entirely fond of, and in a stiff, restricting suit. He's got a pretty bad attitude, which may or may not be tied to something at home. He is probably just ending puberty (I dunno, I've never been an eighteen-year old guy.) So he might have mood swings and be a little bitchy at times. He's just acting...A little human, I suppose. And as for abandoning Sabrina with a random drunk guy, again, bitchiness, but then...He might know a bit more about Sebastian than we do...Think...Rings...

For **Gifted Shadows**, Sabrina and Puck are 18. Daphne is 14, Mustardseed is 17, and Sebastian is about 18.

I also just want to thank **Lara D** for existing. She's an amazing reviewer, thank you.

I want to thank everyone else, I love the fact that Sebastian is loved by some and hated by some. It makes him way more realistic ;)

No, It is not weird that Glimm reminds anyone of Cinna. He reminds me of Cinna too, if Cinna was more flamboyant and had green teeth.

Also, if you haven't noticed, my grammar and punctuation sucks, people. I'm working on it but a problem all of my English teachers tell me is that I write as if I am talking. And I talk fairly fast and with few periods.

Okay and alright, onto the story. Enjoy :)

* * *

The room was dark. The walls were maroon and the carpets a dark burgundy. An unbelievably long, oval shaped dining room table sat in the middle, and at the table were nineteen seats, sixteen faeries and two humans. There was a servant stationed at every corner of the room, their faces forlorn and shadowed, their hands behind their backs. Sabrina was seated between Daphne and Sebastian, and Puck was next to Daphne and then Mustardseed. In front of them were tall glasses of red wine, nothing more, nothing less.

Delfloro was absent, much to Sabrina's relief. In fact, everyone at the table looked like they couldn't be much older than twenty years of age. Sabrina recognized the girl that had been giving her the evil eye at the ball, she was still occasionally giving her the evil eye, but her interest seemed to be more invested in Sebastian than anything else. Aria was there, with her annoying smirk, chatting with a blonde, russet-eyed girl.

Sabrina shifted her weight, uncomfortable with being surrounded by so many creepy, yet sexy, and smug beings. The gun moved with her, and pressed into her side, reminding her of it's menacing presence. She moved again, a bit restless, picked up her glass, sniffed it, and quickly set it back down.

_Okay that is _not_ regular wine, _she thought. Sabrina had had a taste of red wine before, thanks to Uncle Jake, and it sure hadn't smelled of pure rubbing alcohol. Sebastian took notice of her disdain and leaned over to her, "It's not that bad, love, go ahead, take a sip." Sabrina looked at him, and took notice of his already emptied glass with humored chagrin.

She shook her head, "I'm good."

"Alright. More for me, then." In a swift movement he took her glass and downed it's contents, then returned it to it's place. He waved behind him and a young boy quickly stepped forward to their table. "Two refills, my good friend." He ordered. The servant nodded, then disappeared for a moment. Though, Sabrina barely noticed when he returned and filled their glasses. She was suddenly distracted by the wide, olive colored eyes of a young man whose blatant stare was genuinely disturbing.

"Okay, your turn, darling, you drink it now." Sebastian handed Sabrina her glass and she took a sip to indulge him, also to break her gaze from the unknown starer.

It was the sweetest, richest liquid Sabrina had ever had on her tongue. It also evaporated her anxiety, and she immediately took another sip, and another, and another, and ano-

"Alright, that's enough now, love, you'll spoil your appetite and make fool out of yourself at the same time." Sebastian grabbed the glass and drunk the rest himself. Sabrina scowled and looked to her left at Daphne, who hadn't touched her own glass, but given it to Puck. He glanced at Sabrina and Sebastian every so often. Whether it was a glance filled with wariness or just curiosity Sabrina didn't know.

Sebastian lifted his arm and not-so-discreetly put it around the back of Sabrina's chair and then leaned in so part of his lips were right next to his lips. "You see that chap over there?" He said, his voice a low, conspiratorial whisper. He was pointing to her starer, "That's Jasquer. He's a part of the Betallion family, and those are his younger sisters, Merie and Nettilee." Jasquer was the one with the wide, dark olive eyes that made Sabrina want to hide under the table, and slightly curled brown hair cropped short.

Merie made her want to hide under the table also, but for different reasons. Merie was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, in the sultry, kind of sinful way. With pale skin, naturally slanted green eyes and curled lips. To Sabrina, she resembled an unfairly good-looking cat with black fur and a cheshire kind of smile. Nettilee, seated between the dark vamps that were Aria and Merie, looked like a small angel. She had perfect skin, golden locks and wide, innocent-looking russet eyes.

"And those two lovely ladies over there are the Fiddelas, Parsley and Rosemary." Sabrina caught the hitch in Sebastian's voice when he said the name 'Rosemary'. And there was no wonder as to why. She was stunning, like Merie, only in a more classier and friendlier fashion. She had wavy, Titian colored hair and high cheekbones. Big, bright, violet eyes and heart shaped lips decorated her face. They were crinkled in laughter as she tittered at something a boy was saying to her.

Parsley was another story. She was very sour-faced, with dull blonde hair, dull purple eyes and a superb evil eye. One that she shot at Sabrina every once in a while. In all honesty, Sabrina didn't get it.

"Amaranth and Thyme." Sebastian gestured to the boy who was telling a joke to Rosemary, and a boy next to him who looked like him, but a bit older. They were both quite handsome, with jovial, young looks, fiery, cadmium red hair and similar face structures. Though, Amaranth had shorter hair and amazon-colored eyes, and Thyme had unruly curls and cerulean eyes that always seemed to be on the verge of a laugh. They both seemed vibrant and in good humor. "They're the Figgs." Sebastian continued, "They're both goodhearted goofballs, they don't seem to have a serious bone in their bodies." He paused, "Amaranth's more mature than Thyme though." He added as an afterthought.

Sabrina half-smiled at their silly antics. They had gotten straws from somewhere, and kept blowing bubbles in their wine, then laughing at them. "Who're they?" She pointed to a group of pretty individuals that seemed to keep to themselves, yet socialize at the same time. It was quite odd.

"The Delacroixs." He didn't say their name too distastefully. But his words were not filled with a warm and loving taste, as if he were speaking of old and dear friends.

"You mean there's more?" Sabrina half-groaned. Aria was more than enough.

Sebastian nodded, "Fergus." Fergus had puffy cheeks, a small mouth, and droopy grey eyes hidden behind thick glasses. He seemed quiet, but nice enough. Nerdy. "Cilantro and Siratro." The twins. Sabrina knew it, for they looked exactly the same. The only difference was one twin's eyes were more of an indigo color. They both had chocolate colored hair and a sort of icy exterior. But Siratro's whole demeanor was 'I'm-better-than-you', and Cilantro's was more of an 'I-want-to-punch-you-in-the-face.' "And Roquette and Aria." Roquette had platinum blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. She looked bored, like she didn't want to be there. Or anywhere, really. And then of course, there was Aria, with her long, black hair and smirking, dark brown eyes. She looked nothing like her siblings, same as Nettilee.

"What a charming bunch." Sabrina said sarcastically.

"Quite." Sebastian replied.

"Who's that?" Sabrina asked as she looked at the younger man next to Fergus. He was the epitome of mysterious. He had scruffy black hair, and stubble around his chin and above his lip. He had the palest, most vivid blue and grey eyes Sabrina had ever seen, with a touch of mauve. They were almost transparent. He had a strong jaw and looked familiar, but Sabrina couldn't place who he looked like or where she knew him from.

Sabrina could almost feel Sebastian's grimace on her cheek. "Vincent." His voice dropped lower.

"Vincent who?"

"Vincent FilGhardi." He said reluctantly, "My brother."

Sabrina was shocked, "You have a brother?"

"Apparently." He said dryly, taking a sip from his ever present flask.

"Oh."

Sebastian then leaned back in his seat as dinner was served. The servants brought out plates of _filet mignon _asparagus and potatoes, and more wine.

Faeries really liked their wine.

"What's for dessert, Charles?" The boy named Thyme asked an older servant behind him. Charles went to answer when Amaranth cut him off with a hand and a kind look.

"For God's sakes, Thyme, eat what's in front of you." He said to his brother scoldingly. Thyme smiled at him with food in his mouth.

"Sure thing, Mother." He replied smartly, then let out a chuckle and ducked from his brother's flying fist.

Sabrina half-smiled again, then looked down at her plate. The food was small, and looked fancy. Definitely fancier than anything back at Ferryport. She picked up her fork and took a small bite. It was delicious, very flavored and soft, and mingled in with the asparagus so very well. Mixed with the spiced wine, it was a near heavenly experience.

Why was everything in Faerie so _good_?

She was so absorbed in her food that she almost didn't notice the rising voices of Merie and Aria. She looked up to see Merie's cat-eyes slanted more than usual and her teeth nearly bared. "Shut up, bitch." Merie said to the other raven-haired girl, her voice dangerously low yet loud.

"Oh, I'll shut up." Aria said, her voice trill yet calm. "When you shut your legs, kitten."

There were low 'Oh's from the Figg and Delacroix brothers, save for Fergus, whose head was wisely buried in a book. Mustardseed looked uncomfortable in his gullible, half naïve way, as did Puck. Sebastian's lips were curled in an amused smile, and Vincent in his corner had barely any expression. Daphne was wide-eyed and unbelieving. As if she couldn't process that people actually said that stuff to one another in real life and not just on reality shows based in New Jersey.

Merie looked like she wanted to kill Aria. And her look nearly became a reality when, as fast as lightening, she picked up a knife and threw it Aria's direction. The sharp knife sailed towards Aria's face, and the young girl moved just in time, the dinner utensil turned weapon just grazing her cheek. It then lodged itself in the wall above Sabrina's head.

Sabrina then grasped why she had the gun._ To protect myself from these psychopaths_, she thought. Daphne looked like she was in an unreal world, and Sabrina was having trouble comprehending that what was happening was really happening herself. Everyone was silent as Aria dabbed at her cheek, her big brown eyes never leaving Merie's face. When she pulled her finger back, there was a dot of blood, nothing more, nothing less. "Well." She said, only a pinch of surprise in her voice, "Meow."

Then all hell nearly broke loose.

Aria pulled a gun from under her seat and pointed it in Merie's direction, only for Jasquer to get in front of her and pull the gun from Aria, then strike her. Which triggered her older twin brothers' pulling out a gun and a dagger and lounging for Jasquer. Nettilee was screaming. The Figg brothers were laughing. Roquette and Parsley seemed to have a mutual understanding that they just didn't care. Rosemary's face was a mask of annoyance, not horror, like Sabrina's. The servants did nothing, as if they saw this everyday. And Sebastian was too busy licking the remnants on his wineglass to notice, or give a damn. Vincent was now watching the scene with slight interest, his pale eyes flickering with some sort of attention. Puck had put his arm protectively around Daphne, and was looking at Sabrina with urgency, yet she saw that there was still some sort of nonchalance, just like everyone else. Like photogenic persons attacked and tried to kill each other everyday. It made her wonder.

Gunshots went off, and sprayed into the walls and on the table. But, miraculously, or maybe because they weren't aiming, no one got hit amidst the gunfire and roaring mayhem. Sabrina's lungs wanted to scream. But instead her body reacted and she ducked and gripped Daphne's arm so tight her knuckles turned ivory. She was getting ready to take her sister and bolt, even preparing herself to pull out the gun if she needed it to escape.

"ENOUGH!" A booming, clear, and menacing voice cut through the chaos. Everybody froze in midair. Cilantro's hand was around Jasquer's neck, and Siratro's gun was pointed at Merie, who was smiling at Aria with a knife raised against her neck. Everyone looked towards the voice.

Mustardseed.

His fists were planted on the table, his face was an enraged blood red. His usually kindhearted eyes were intense and his body posture was severe. For a moment, he had everyone's undivided attention.

Mustardseed then just shook his head. "I believe I have lost my appetite." He said aggressively, then turned, and walked out of the room.

Slowly, everybody sat down and returned to their meals, with smirks and guilty looks on their faces. After a moment, everyone returned to normal, polite conversation. Even Aria and Merie shared a tinkling laugh over something superficially funny.

It was like nothing had ever happened.

"So _that's_ why he's king." Puck said softly, so only he heard. He tapped his chin and turned around slightly to look at his brother's retreating figure in a mixture of awe and admiration. "Huh."

Daphne looked like she was having heart palpitations. "He's so _regal_." She whispered excitedly to her older sister. Sabrina smiled at her sister and pinched her arm, then rubbed it apologetically when she realized she had left deep nail marks. After a few minutes, Sabrina regained composure along with everyone else and was back to eating her delectable food.

Then she saw it.

She didn't mean to notice. It was almost like a small detail that wasn't supposed to be noticed. But she noticed it anyways.

"Who sits there?" She whispered to Sebastian and pointed to an empty seat between Rosemary and Thyme. It had been unoccupied the entire night. No one had sat down and got up. Mustardseed's now vacant seat was at least five seats away. Whoever sat in that seat had not shown up to dinner at all.

_And boy, what a dinner they missed,_ Sabrina thought.

Sebastian suddenly appeared to be extremely rattled. He took at least two gulps form his flask and at first tried to ignore her question by laughing at something Siratro had said.

"Sebastian." Sabrina whispered fiercely. Now she had to know who the mysterious no-show was, if he or she was that cryptic. "Who sits there?"

Sebastian looked trapped. Then he sighed deeply, leaned towards Sabrina and literally pressed his lips firmly onto her ear. Initially, he said one word and one word only.

"Jack." He uttered in a low, rueful voice. "Jack Fiddela sits there."

_Jack_. The name echoed in Sabrina's head as if her mind had suddenly become a never-ending cave. It was no wonder Jack hadn't shown up. It would've most likely been even more disturbing if he had.

Plus, it was probably pretty hard to get to dinner on time when you were dead.

* * *

A/N: So...Hi. Hope you enjoyed it, it was a little on the short side but if I wrote anymore it would be much to long so I'll just put that into another chapter. I also realize that a lot of that chapter was describing, honestly I've never described so much in my life. In fact...**I dare you guys to leave in a review a list of who was at the dinner and what they look like...In fact of a fact...I double-dog dare you!** (Cue the "Oooooh's and 'Yo mama's!') You know...Just to make sure you understand and everything...Anywhays...Read and Review!


End file.
